Hope
by cloudaura
Summary: Can Rebekah piece back together the shattered remnants of her family and friends, while consequently being the primary care-giver of a newborn infant? Familiar faces old and new, dead and alive, will pitch in to either help or hinder our wannabe hero. These are the adventures of Rebakah and little Hope. Haybekah, Beremy, Delena, and Klaroline romances. Feedback appreciated! (:
1. Trials and Tribulations

Note: This first chapter is the reunion of Rebekah and Caroline. It's in Rebekah's POV. Everything up to the season finales of both shows is canon. The rest is my imagination. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy! :)

* * *

Hope

**Ch.1-Trials and Tribulations**

Well, here I am back in Mystic falls, or what's left of it. I don't know the details, but when I contacted Caroline, all she said was that things were bad here. Sorry darling, things are just about to get worse because I've brought with me the hybrid child of my brother and girlfriend's one night stand. And I need her help, actually I need all of their help. But I have a feeling that I'll have to fix their problems first in order to receive any chance of aid from them.

As I'm standing on this ridge looking at what's left of the town with the cute, sleeping baby I'm holding in my arms, I hear a rustle behind me. I use my vampire speed to grab the person with my free arm, and I pin them against a nearby tree. I'm shocked to see it's only Caroline.

"Whoa! It's just me Bekah! Do...you…mind? I can't breathe." She gasps.

"Of course." I answer before releasing my hold. Baby Hope wakes up and starts crying. I start rocking and whispering to her.

"Shh, it's ok my sweet niece. Shh, go back to sleep." I coo at Hope until she settles down.

"Wow!" Caroline says as she gets the air back in her lungs.

"I know, and I made a promise to Hope's mom, dad, and uncle to protect and raise her. That's why I'm here Caroline, I need your guy's help." I answer.

"Well, I don't know how much help we can be with the recent turn of events." She replies sadly.

Sigh, my instinct was right. I guess I'll have to help them first. Typical. Oh well, helping them helps me or so I keep convincing myself.

"What happened? And brief summary please. How bad is the damage?" I ask her quietly.

"Besides the crater that was once Mystic Falls, Markos and Silas were defeated, but at a cost." She answers solemnly.

Oh no, I think. "What cost?" I ask, surprised at the amount of worry and concern in my voice. I guess I've gone soft over the years. Damn emotions. And stupid Hayley for making me fall in love with her and her band of misfit toys including Caroline and the rest at Mystic Falls. I sigh again.

"We lost Bonnie and Damon, maybe for good. Lexi found peace finally. Tyler is no longer a hybrid, he's human with the werewolf gene, Alaric and Enzo are back, and the Other Side has collapsed trapping everyone who didn't pass through Bonnie, including herself. Also, Elena is an emotional wreck over her loss, and Stefan's state of mind is questionable at this point." She finishes.

Wow! I'm shocked. I didn't things were that bad here. My God, I wonder if what happened in New Orleans is worse? I'll have to ask Elijah next time I speak to him which seems to be quickly approaching. "So, who does that leave us with, and do you guys have a plan?" I suggest.

"We have no plan at all. The survivors are me, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, Alaric who's still a vampire, Enzo, Jeremy, and Matt. We haven't found anyone else. I don't know what to do Bekah, I don't. Will you help us, please? And I promise I can convince the group to assist you in return. But, we're at our wits end right now, and extremely vulnerable. We're falling apart, and I can't fix it." Caroline adds.

Hmm, well I guess I have no choice. I look down at the adorable little girl in my arms, and the look she gives me almost resembles a 'yes' to Caroline's plea. 'Smart girl' I think. How can I argue with that?

"Alright, I'll do it. But, I'm not putting Hope at risk which means I'll be on the sidelines for this ok? You guys do the heavy lifting. And as soon as this mess is over, we're leaving got it?" I agree.

"Fair enough...so do you have a plan?" She asks me hopefully.

"No, but I have an idea on where to start. I'm going to have to make a phone call. Where are you guys staying?" I ask.

"At the cemetery, why?" She responds.

"Good, stay there, and I'll be back in no time. I have some business to attend to before I meet up with you guys." I smile before quickly sprinting off back to where my car is parked. Being an Original does have its perks I chuckle. No doubt I left Caroline with a surprised and confused expression, oh well. Time is of the essence and we don't have much left.

With hope in her car seat in the back, I pull into a motel outside of town and check into a room. I gently place hope on the bed before racing to unload our things. Once inside for good, I feed Hope and she instantly begins to snooze after I sing her a lullaby. "Good night munchkin. Auntie Bekah I loves you." I tell the slumbering bundle.

A few moments later I dial a number on my cell phone, and on the second ring I get an answer.

"Hello?" He raspily answers.

"Marcel? I've got a problem." I tell him.

"Rebekah?" He asks dumbfounded.

"Yes, it's me. Listen can you have Davina call me. It's important. Something horrible happened here in Mystic Falls and I need her assistance in the matter. Also, call Elijah and let him know I'm sending company his way shortly. And give Klaus and Hayley my best." I say.

For a moment, the line is silent, but then Marcel replies. "For you anything, but you do realize the shit storm that's been going on here in New Orleans right? It's bad."

"I know, that's why this plan I have in mind will not only help me, but also my family, New Orleans, and my friends at Mystic Falls. I believe it can solve most of our problems."

"What do you have in mind?" He suggests.

"Details later. Just please do what I ask and let me know asap. Thanks."

"Reb…" Is all he gets out before I hang up. My heart sinks at keeping him in the dark, but he can't know about me and especially not Hope. God, I hope doesn't backfire. I've never been one for religion, but right now as I'm falling asleep, I'm praying to every deity known to man that this works. If not, then I'm afraid we're all doomed.

* * *

P.S-There you go my peeps. What'd you think? I have some big plans in store for this story. Stay tuned! And thanks for reading! :)


	2. Horseshoes and Handgrenades

Note: Next chapter. Also in Rebakah's POV. Rebekah meets up with Marcel to discuss her favor she has asked of him and her idea to save everyone. Since I ship Haybekah, I still adore the friendship relationship between Rebekah and Marcel. It takes place the following morning after the first chapter.

* * *

Hope

**Ch.2-Horseshoes and Handgrenades **

Hmm, what's taking him so long? He should've been here by now, oh no! Maybe he got caught or worse. I hear a knock on our motel door. I open up the door and smile a sigh of relief.

"Marcel." I say before embracing him in a tight hug.

"Bekah. You gonna...uh...let me in?" He asks me. I let him go.

"Right, come in, come in. Hope is still asleep. Couldn't ask for a better trooper." I chuckle. He walks into the room and smiles in the baby's direction.

"I alway knew you'd make a great mom. Looks like fate is agreeing with you this go 'round." He comments.

"Yeah." I frown. "I just can't wait to get back to my girl and my home. It's funny, at the time, I was grateful for Niklaus granted me my freedom finally, but something always pulls me back in again. This time its little Hope, what about next time? Will I ever truly be free?" I add.

"I don't know, probably not. I don't think any of us will be, a burden of being immortal eh?" He jokes trying to lighten the mood.

"Yep definitely. More like a burden of being an Original, always cleaning up our family's messes…" I agree.

"Or in this case, your friends' mess too." He smirks.

"What can I say? Call it a duty to my fellow vampires, an obligation to our race. Actually, I was really hoping at least one of them would be able to help us become 'invisible' with a spell or something. But, in order to ask her to do that, we have to bring her back from wherever the hell she is right now."

"About that...how exactly does helping them help me and your brothers regain New Orleans from the humans, witches, and werewolves who are hell bound on exterminating us? And where does Davina fall into this? I don't wanna put her in anymore danger." He says.

"I know, that's why bringing Bonnie back so important. Damon is just bonus leverage I can use against Elena and Stefan if I ever need their aid. Think about it Marcel, if you get Bonnie, one of the most powerful witches in the world who has the power of twelve teaming up with our young witch Davina, imagine the possibilities. I have this idea of using my mother's grimoire and Davina's magic to travel back in time and make it so Bonnie and Damon can pass through before its too late." I start to explain.

"Ok, I understand that, but how does that help New Orleans?" He asks.

"Well, if you wouldn't interrupt, I would explain it to you." I scold him.

"Alright, fair enough. My bad, continue please." He concedes.

"Good...now where was I?" I ask myself. "Oh, right I remember." I continue. So, after Bonnie and Damon are rescued, I'll convince her to temporarily team up with Davina to stop the werewolves, other witches, and humans from wreaking havoc and controlling New Orleans. And maybe, once that's over, Hope and I can finally come home to where we belong." I finish.

"Hmm...it's very risky, you know that right?" He warns.

"I know, but what other options do we have?" I sincerely reply.

"True, I'm in. But, why do you need me here? Don't you want me to get Davina to consider this alliance?" He wonders.

"Yes and no. Yes, you do, but I have a quick and simple favor to ask of you first." I answer.

"I'll bite. What favor?" He asks.

"I need you to watch Hope while I'm meeting with Caroline and the rest of them. You are the only other person who I trust to take care of her in my absence, and you're also one of the few people who know she's alive, and I want to keep it that way. I won't be gone long, but I need to make sure she's safe. I mean you saved her once already, will you do it again? Then you can try to get the ball rolling with Davina." I plea with as much honesty as I can muster.

"Of course. Say no more." He smirks before grabbing my hand.

I shiver at the contact. Man, how I wish things would've turned out differently for us. But, both of us knew we were each biding our time. At least Marcel is in my life as best friends, that's more than I could've hoped for given the current situation. Besides, I have Hayley now, and I'm completely smitten with that werewolf woman and I'm completely devoted her and my niece.

I smile in reply before letting go of his hand and standing up. I'm already missing the contact as I approach the door to leave. I pause, turn around and look at Marcel one last time before sprinting away into the woods.

"Be careful." I hear Marcel whisper with my keen hearing.

As I'm heading to the cemetery right outside Mystic Falls, a thought crosses my mind.

There's no greater bond than family, and I'll be damned if I allow it it be torn apart again. It won't happen. I refuse and rebel the very thought of it. After all, I didn't choose this life, it chose me, and I plan on mending the broken fragments of it at whatever the cost. They're all worth it. I'm worth it. And most importantly, Hope is worth it.

* * *

P.S- What'd you think? Let me know please! Also, did anyone notice the subtle pun I threw into the conversation? Bonus points to the first one to find it. Haha ;) Next chapter is Rebekah meeting up with what's left of the Mystic Falls gang. It will be a much longer chapter than these previous two ones. Will update ASAP!


End file.
